


У любви нет прошедшего времени

by Avasonta



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Говорят, у любви нет прошедшего времени...И как же правы эти чёртовы философы...
Relationships: Jiraiya & Orochimaru (Naruto)





	У любви нет прошедшего времени

Маленький мальчик настойчиво потянул свою маму за белый рукав кимоно.

— Каа-чан, каа-чан, а почему у тебя волосы черные, а у меня белые? — и так с интересом заглядывает в золотые, как у него, глаза.

_И какой раз он уже задаёт этот вопрос за сегодня?.._

— Таков был… исходный материал, — грустно вздохнув, ответила ему бледная черноволосая женщина. — Мицуки, знаешь…

— Да, мам? — уже догадываясь, что скажет его мама, спросил Мицуки.

— Может, сходишь поиграть с Суйгецу и Карин? Они как раз сейчас должны быть на пятом полигоне, — со странными нотками в голосе сказала Орочимару.

Мицуки понятливо кивнул головой и вышел из лаборатории, тихо прикрыв дверь. С его мамой сегодня творилось что-то непонятное, да и он «молодец» — наверное, надоел со своим вопросом… Но мальчику просто было интересно, хоть и ему сейчас было немного неловко.

Как только захлопнулась дверь, Орочимару подошла к ней и закрыла на замок. Прислонившись к ней спиной, медленно съехала по двери, притягивая колени к себе и утыкаясь в них лбом, пряча лицо в складках светлого кимоно.

_Больно… как же больно… Где-то там, в груди… напротив сердца_

Говорят, у любви нет прошедшего времени. Нельзя сказать «я любил этого человека», даже если он давно мертв. «Я люблю этого человека» и никак иначе.

И Орочимару была вынуждена с этим согласиться.

И ей каждый раз виделся Джирайя. Такой улыбающийся, такой светлый, такой временами смешной, такой родной…

А затем, почти сразу, вспоминался их последний разговор.

_— Джи, ну сколько раз уже можно тебе говорить — не отвлекать меня во время экспериментов?! Особенно если тебя заранее предупреждали, что они действительно серьезные?! — Орочимару несколько зло смотрела на мужчину, стоя прямо посередине лаборатории_

_— А почему ты тогда так носишься со своими пробирками?! — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джирайя. — Хоть бы раз за этот месяц нормально бы поговорили! Мы и так с тобой нечасто видимся — так ты ещё и зарылась в свои пробирки, что тебя от них не оторвать!_

_— Но Джи!.. это действительно важно! И я уже почти закончила!_

_— Сколько раз за последние несколько недель я слышу твое «почти закончила»?_

_Орочимару молчала. Она сжала кулаки и, наклонив голову так, чтобы волосы закрыли глаза и лицо, сказала:_

_— Что-то не нравится? — тихо проговорила она, и уже громче продолжила: — Так уходи! Чего ты тогда со мной возился столько лет?!_

_Джирайя уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл. Сердито пожевав губы, он развернулся и вышел из лаборатории. Молча._

Не попрощавшись.

_И это была их последняя встреча._

Орочимару снедало беспокойство, но она была сильно обижена на Джирайю, хоть и понимала, что тоже виновата. Но ведь то исследование действительно была важным. Она немногим раньше сумела сделать лекарство от бесплодия и даже принять его. И в тот месяц она тщательно проверяла свое состояние.

Орочимару старалась держать все в секрете — хотела сделать Джирайе сюрприз…

Но не вышло. Они серьезно разругались.

Две недели стояла напряжённая тишина.

А потом рано по утру шпион принес ужасную весть.

_Джирайя погиб в битве с Пейном в Аме_

Орочимару тогда сначала впала в дикий ступор, потом сказала шпиону уходить и как можно скорее, иначе тому не поздоровится. Тот понятливо кивнул и быстро исчез.

Она тогда вихрем промчалась к своему убежищу и часа три усердно ломала один из полигонов. Ее колотило в истерике, она кидалась самыми мощными ниндзюцу, которые знала, выплескивая всю боль и горечь.

Убежище тогда знатно дрожало от мощи ее техник.

А потом она сорвалась в Аме. Ей было глубоко плевать, что ее может убить тот же Пейн, что на нее могут напасть какие-нибудь нукенины. Ей было на-пле-вать.

Было важно только найти… тело Джирайи и достойно его похоронить. И неважно, помрёт она в процессе или нет. Главное — довести дела до конца.

Она довольно быстро нашла место битвы. Всё-таки сложно не заметить наполовину разваленную Аме. А ещё Орочимару точно знала, что Джирайя где-то на дне озера. Но где?..

Ей тогда в голову не пришло ничего лучше, чем обшарить его дно мягкой модификацией тела, потому что просто так в воде не было видно ни черта.

Она очень долго искала его тело, а когда наткнулась на него, утыканное в нескольких местах чакропроводящими стержнями, с отсутствующей рукой и многими другими серьезными повреждениями, она постаралась загнать все свои чувства куда подальше. Важнее было его достать и вернуть… на родину.

Она помнила, как тащила тяжёлый свиток с его запечатанным телом. Как зашла в какой-то лес относительно неподалеку от убежища и возвела большой костер.

 _Он как-то говорил, что хочет после своей смерти быть с родной стихией.  
_  
Орочимару никогда не понимала его такой трепетной любви к огню. Огонь… он слишком агрессивный, хоть и красивый и удобный для боя… но… Ей все же не была понятна его эта любовь… но она запомнила ту случайно брошенную фразу.

Она помнила, как исполосовала лезвиями ветра ближайшее сухое дерево, как сложила получившиеся дрова в большой костер. Как аккуратно омыла тело Джирайи в первой подвернувшейся реке. Пусть он отойдет туда… очищенным.

Она помнила, как от разгорающегося костра повалил жар, как она резко закашлялась от повалившего из него дыма; как в горле першило от горечи, как терзала стиснутая в тиски боль где-то в груди, прямо напротив сердца; как потом она дотоном вырыла могилку и аккуратно сложила его сгоревшие останки и дотоном же возвела небольшое надгробие.

Она помнила, как тогда забылась в тревожном сне у потухшего костра.

Ей приснилось, что Джи ласково потрепал ее по макушке, нежно обнял сзади, мягко коснулся ее живота и тихо прошептал на ухо:

«Живи. Живи за нас обоих. И… прости меня за наш последний разговор. Я не должен был так уходить… да и не должен был на тебя так кричать… хотела сюрприз сделать, да?.. могла бы и сказать тогда, но сделанного уже не воротишь… И ещё… постарайся сделать так, чтобы наш ребенок выжил»

_Я люблю вас обоих. Встретимся на той стороне_

Орочимару тогда проснулась в холодном поту. Потом до нее стало медленно доходить осознание последних слов из сна.

И ее тогда скрутила боль. Она свернулась в маленький калачик, стараясь унять ужасную боль. Сказывалось нервозность и истерики за последние дни. Она тогда с трудом смогла создать медицинское дзюцу и планомерно его держать, пока ее маленький, ещё не рожденный мальчик не перестал «болеть»

Она выдохнула с облегчением и, с трудом поднявшись с влажной от росы земли, медленно побрела к себе в убежище, благо то было относительно недалеко. Всего лишь двадцать километров…

Она не помнила, как их прошла, не помнила, как Карин почувствовала ее чакру и встретила прямо у входа; как та с ужасом глянула на нее и быстро подхватила оседающую Орочимару под руки; как Карин максимально быстро вызвала Суйгецу и попросила его помочь… И многое другое…

Орочимару очнулась только через неделю после своего «прибытия обратно»

Реабилитация тогда шла долго. Но мальчик был в порядке, и это несказанно радовало Орочимару. Она уже тогда придумала ему имя.

Мицуки. Прекрасная луна…

Красиво звучит… Джи бы понравилось…

Орочимару почему-то была твердо уверена, что волосы ее сына будут белыми, как у Джи.

Она оказалась права. Мальчик родился беловолосым и златоглазым. Только зрачки у него были нормальные — не вытянутые, как у Орочимару.

А сейчас, когда Мицуки подрос и стал задавать множество «почему? зачем? а что это?», чем невольно колыхал давние воспоминания.

Иногда глядя на лицо Мицуки, на его улыбку, ей казалось, что она слышит глубокий голос Джи, и ждала, как ласково на нее посмотрят его тёмно-серые глаза. Но встречала только золотые — такие же, как и у нее.

 _У любви нет прошедшего времени.  
_  
Орочимару твердо это знала, каждый раз вспоминая _до сих пор трепетно любимого Джи_.


End file.
